1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the art of electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a land grid array (LGA) socket to provide electrical connection between an LGA package and an electrical substrate, such as a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Background of the Invention
Integrated circuit packages are generally classified as pin grid array (PGA) packages, ball grid array (BGA) packages and land grid array (LGA) packages depending on the shape of contacting section of the terminals. An integrated circuit package with conductive pads arranged on a bottom surface thereof in a land grid array is known as an LGA package.
Connectors for removably connecting an LGA package with a PCB are known as LGA sockets. Basically, an LGA socket includes a socket body and a plurality of terminals embedded in the socket body. Each terminal has a contacting section and an opposite connecting section. Under compression, the contacting section of the terminal is resiliently deflected from its natural state and electrically registered with a conductive pad on the LGA package. Thus, a flow of electrical signals is established between the LGA package and the PCB.
A conventional LGA socket is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,152. Referring to FIG. 5, the conventional socket includes an insulative housing 6 and a plurality of conductive contacts 7 received in the housing 6. The housing 6 is rectangular-configured and includes a first sidewall 61, a second sidewall 62, a third sidewall 63 and a fourth sidewall 64. A recessed area 65 is accordingly formed by the above-said sidewalls. The recessed area 65 is used to receive an LGA package 8 therein. The housing 6 defines a plurality of passageways 60 in the recessed area 65 for accommodating the contacts 7 therein. The first sidewall 61 defines a first spring arm 611 extending into the recessed area 65, and the second sidewall 62 defines a second spring arm 621 extending into the recessed area 65. While the LGA package 8 is mounted in the recessed area 65, the first and second spring arms 611, 621 are pressed and provide the package 8 with elastic force to position the package in the recessed area 65.
While the package 8 is working, Electro Magnetic Interference (EMI) is produced, which will affect the performance of other electrical components arranged around the package 8.
Therefore, an improved LGA socket with anti-EMI function is accordingly needed.